A Spring Musical
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: On a world of elves, Bakura has made a new friend. Sort of. But someone can't resist teasing him about it. complete


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi. Olwen is an original character belonging to Vash is my Angel and is mentioned here with her knowledge, permission and approval. The song 'Can you Feel the Love Tonight' was written by Elton John for the movie 'The Lion King', which is copyright to Disney.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is completely AU. It is set on a world created by my friend, Vash is my Angel, for a chat RP that we play. She asked me to write a fic about Bakura and Olwen, one of her original characters. I got this mental image and this is the end result. Yes, I scare myself sometimes too.

PIC NOTE: If anyone is interested in seeing Olwen, I have a picture of him up in my Deviant Art account. The link for it is on my Bio page.

**A Spring Musical**  
By Shadow's Mirror

Malik giggled as he playfully splashed his yami. Marik giggled right back at him as he splashed Malik in return; his over-enthusiastic swipe at the water causing a small wave that completely drenched the smaller teen. Malik came up coughing and spluttering and glared in the direction of the laughter that greeted him when he finally managed to get enough water out of his ears to hear properly. His glare faded into a startled stare as he realised that the laughter was not in reaction to his situation. In fact, it was very doubtful if the one doing the laughing had even noticed it.

Bakura's attention was so focused on the young Dark Elf standing at his side that it was unlikely he had noticed much of anything since all of them had entered the spring!

Malik looked thoughtfully at them. They looked an odd pair; Bakura with his white hair, chocolate brown eyes and dark cream skin and Olwen with his black hair, emerald green eyes and skin so pale it was more milk than cream, but there was an undoubtable bond between the two of them. They had all noticed it the moment they had seen the two of them together, at the feast earlier that night. But exactly what kind of a bond it was... That was something none of them could quite figure out.

On the surface, Olwen seemed to almost hate Bakura. He glared at him frequently and they'd all heard about the events of the first few days of Bakura and Olwen's acquaintance, including the numerous times when Olwen had either lunged for the white-haired yami's throat or tried to throw a knife at him. Olwen himself had stated very clearly that Bakura's life was his to take. He had even made himself a bracelet of Bakura's hair, which was how his people declared such things. Olwen fully intended to kill the other boy, just as soon as the protective spell over Bakura ceased working. Indeed, the spell had been cast in the first place solely because of the violence Olwen had shown towards Bakura.

But there was something more. There was a certain look in Bakura's eyes when he looked at the Dark Elf, a gentle kindness that was usually only seen on very rare occasions when he was with his light. He treated Olwen as a friend, but there was something more in his manner that had taken them a while to recognise.

Right from the start, it had been obvious to all of them that he had claimed Olwen as his responsibility and placed him under his protection. But it was only after Bakura had revealed a few details about the boy's tortured past that they had come to understand that the young Dark Elf had managed to do what only Ryou had ever managed to do before.

He had touched Bakura, heart and soul.

Olwen was afraid of magic, and he had seen Bakura's magic in use. He was afraid of the pain that touch had always brought him, and so that simple comfort had also been denied him. But Bakura had refused to give up. He had withstood everything Olwen had thrown at him and had, bit by painful bit, earned the boy's trust. Unfortunately... there was still a rather large difference between 'trust' and 'liking Bakura enough to not want to kill him when the protection spell ceased working'.

Naturally, Bakura's friends were only too happy to tease him mercilessly about the whole situation.

Malik smirked as he eyed his friend and the Dark Elf at his side. They looked so sweet together. Olwen was blinking, colour rushing into his cheeks as Bakura said something to him. The gleam in the yami's eyes suggested that it was probably something about the last time the group from Domino City had gone swimming together, when Joey had played a little prank on Kaiba and learned that the normally reserved CEO actually had quite a wicked sense of humour when it came to payback.

They never had learned where Kaiba had hidden Joey's clothes. Not surprising really, since he had plenty of time to hide them. After all, he had been forced out of the water earlier than the others due to the fish attracted by the breadcrumbs that Joey had hidden in the pockets of Kaiba's swimming trunks.

Malik was still grinning at the memory when a random thought went for a stroll through his mind. His smile faded and he blinked at the white-haired yami and his raven-haired friend for a few moments before a slow smile twisted his lips into a smirk that promised severe embarrassment for someone. In this case, Bakura.

But, Malik reasoned to himself, it wasn't as if Bakura was entirely blameless for his wicked little thought. After all, if he hadn't been standing beside Olwen, laughing and smiling with him, then the thought that they looked as comfortable with each other as lovers would never have entered his mind. And that in turn meant that the song currently running through his mind wouldn't be there either. So if what he was about to do caused Bakura any embarrassment at all, Malik figured he deserved it.

He waded over to Marik and nudged his yami. "I can see what's happening." His voice carried a soft sing-song quality to it. Marik blinked.

"What?" he asked in confusion, causing Malik to giggle softly.

"And they don't have a clue," he continued, gesturing with his head towards Olwen, who was blinking at him, and Bakura, who was frozen in place and staring at him with a mix of shock, alarm and fear.

Marik raised an eyebrow and blinked down at his light, completely lost. "Who?"

Malik smiled happily up at his in-the-dark yami, pleased that he was playing along without even realising what was going on. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line..." Marik blinked at the unusual way Malik said it and then a glimmer of recognition appeared in his eyes. Malik smiled and went for the punchline. "Our trio's down to two."

Marik smirked. "Oh."

With a soft giggle, Yugi took up the intro. Unlike Malik, he didn't speak the words, though. He sang them. His light voice filled the air, as sweet and as pure as the water they were standing in.

"The sweet caress of twilight..." Yami smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he stroked his light's cheek. Yugi's eyes twinkled just as brightly as he made a show of leaning into the touch.

"There's magic everywhere..." Yami raised his hand and Bakura glared at him, silently warning him not to do anything that would scare the magic-shy Dark Elf frowning in confusion at his side. Yami smiled slightly and inclined his head. He waved his hand and the lights of hundreds of fireflies rose as one all around the banks of the spring, causing all the boys to grin in delight, even Yami himself.

Yugi smiled at his dark-half and then lowered his gaze slightly, his voice taking on a slightly shy note. "And with all this romantic atmosphere..." Yami blinked at his light in surprise.

Yugi was about to continue when Joey's voice came from just behind him. The teen's voice held more than a hint of the laughter that made his brown eyes gleam. "Disaster's in the air!"

Everyone burst into snickers. Everyone that is, except Olwen, who raised an eyebrow, Bakura, who sighed and shook his head as he wondered out loud why he'd ever thought this would be a good idea, and Ryou.

Bakura's light smiled gently and started to sing. Within moments, all of the laughter had faded and even the soft breeze seemed to go still in order to avoid snatching away the teen's silvery voice. "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings."

As Ryou sang, he reached out to his yami with his mind. Don't be angry or embarrassed. Sing with us. Show them the side of yourself that you so rarely let anyone but me see. Let them in. We are all friends here. He felt Bakura's heavy sigh more than he heard it as he continued to sing. "The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things."

As the last silvery note hung in the air, a husky velvet croon joined it. The boys' eyes widened in shock as they heard, most of them for the first time, Bakura sing. "So many things to tell him, but how to make him see... the truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me!"

Another velvet croon rose into the air, but this time it came in the form of the Pharaoh's rich voice, this time stunning everyone except Yugi. "He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide."

Joey blinked and leaned over to whisper to the person nearest him. "I know what Yami's been hiding. That voice!" It was hard to tell if the irritated look Kaiba replied with was due to the fact that Joey had dared to speak to him or the fact that he had to agree with the blonde teen.

Yami ignored Joey's less-than-subtle idea of a whisper and continued to sing. "Why won't he be the King I know he is? The King I see inside!" He gave Bakura a slight smirk and arched one eyebrow in a challenge that was obvious despite not being spoken.

Bakura glared at Yami and called upon his power. His form shimmered and shifted until it was the Thief King standing in the water, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as they glared at the irritation that was the Pharaoh. At the same time, Olwen had quickly stepped back from him and was also glaring... at Bakura. The white-haired yami winced and muttered "Sorry, Olwen," before continuing to glare at the Pharaoh. Although he didn't speak to Yami, the look in his eyes and pose screamed, 'happy now?'

Yami chuckled, revealing that yes, he was very happy to have gotten to Bakura in such a way.

Muttering to himself under his breath, Bakura returned to his usual form, earning another glare from Olwen in the process. Ryou, eager to break up the tension, began singing again. "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things."

Yugi started singing too, his voice mixing with Ryou's and rising into the air in an almost visible wave of light and emotion. "Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are."

Their voices were still fading as Malik once again spoke in his sing-song voice. "And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed..." Marik giggled and Malik poked his tongue out at him before continuing. "His carefree days with us are history."

Joey smirked and joined Malik on the last line. "In short, our pal is doomed."

As the other boys, with the exception of Kaiba who was busily ignoring them all, burst out laughing, Bakura sighed and turned to the young Dark Elf at his side. "So, Olwen... Now that you've met my friends, what do you think of them?"

Olwen looked at Bakura and frowned. "I believe your friends are as strange as you."

There was really only one thing Bakura could say to that...

"Hn."

The End


End file.
